nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirigakure: Falling for Golden Eyes 4-4-14
Participants Akiyo Yuki Keiko Senju Roleplay LightFang: -The sun would be high in the sky over the mist village giving it another warm day. It would be almost noon as Akiyo was halfway up the wall of one of the resorts within the village for travelers. He would pull up with both hands on a protruding plank of wood and launch himself up enough to step up ontop of the plank then he would jump from that plank to grab the edge of the top of the building before pulling himself up. He was working on increasing his manueverability by practicing climing buildings and using higher grounds as quicker transportation. Akiyo would look off from the roof of the resort house and see the nearby ramen shop building about a five foot jump away. Sprinting towards the end of the roof Akiyo would launch himself over the gap landing on the Ramen shop with a roll and stepping back to his feet to continue his sprinting full stride to the end of the ramen shops ceiling. Once he reached the end Akiyo would throw himself off this roof the same and transfer to another low roof of connected buildings. Akiyo would be coming up to a series of walls where there buildings were connecting. The building he was on would be the lowest roof with the two walls ahead of him forming a corner. Akiyo would jump toward the wall infront of him placing his right foot on the wall and turning his body to the left facing the other wall. Using his right foot like a spring Akiyo would launch himself up to grab onto the top of the wall that was to his left. He would then pull himself up and sprint to the end of the building and launch himself off the roof. Akiyo knew that he would be throwing himself into the center of the marketplace but he also knew there was a horizontal pole in this directionthat he could grab to swing from and lessen his fall. It was a pole on a stand typically used for hanging a flag though this stand never had a flag. So he thought. This time however it did. "Oh fuck." Akiyo would say under his breath, "HEY WATCH OUT!" He would yell as he was flying toward the flag quickly. He would reach his hands out instintually and grab the flag riping it off the pole and sending himself in a tumble on the stone floor of the market place infront of a crowd of people. The flag did soften his fall but his ego was hurt considerably from that fall as he tried to hide his face against the ground. "I'm such an idiot..."- LethalTendency: Keiko was walking along the market place, she had one hand swaying beside her and her other hand was holding a book where she was reading... Keiko loved to read... it kept her away from the towns people and thier whispers about her being nothing like her brother.. She growled at the thought of her brother, she loved him but damn... he had to be in the spot light everywhere he went..and people expected that from her. She couldnt give them that she was behind in her training, she wasnt as good as her brother, she didnt get along with people much and she- her thoughts trailed off as she looked up hearing a scream of 'watch out' she gasps as she jumps out of the way just in time to see a boy fall and land on the ground not far in front of herselg. She narrowed her eyes and walked up to him, seeing that the people started to go about thier business, maybe this wasnt new for them. She uses her foot and nudges the boy a bit in the side, "hey...you almost fell on me.." she stated, her voice was a bit gruff for a female but she was soft spoke as well. LightFang: -Akiyo would feel someone kicking him lightly in the side and would jump up shouting, "Hey dont prod at me i aint dead yet!" He would then notice it was a girl who was nudging him and his face would flush as he felt embarassed even more before turning away. "Oh um sorry, there isnt usually a flag in the way there.I.. uh.. your not hurt are ya?" Akiyo would be looking off toward the ground. He foot would be playfully kicking around some loose rocks in the stone as he was waiting for her to respond while he was trying to hide his embarasment for the sudden outburst and for falling out of the sky like that.- LethalTendency: Keiko stared at him without saying a word as he jumped up and made that out burst, she had long blakc hair that came down around her shoulders and her bright golden eyes were a great contrast but only one could be seen from the head band that was covering her other. She watched him a second longer before speaking, "i am fine..." she stated back, "im Keiko.." she stated not mentioning her last name... but surely the boy could compare the same hair and eye color as her brother if he had met him. LightFang: -Akiyo would glance up at the girl when she spoke her name and reply, "well sorry i almost crushed ya Keiko. Im Akiyo by the way, of the Yuki clan." He would be staring at her one eye while the other was covered and continue by asking, "So what clan are you from?" Akiyo would wait a moment for an answer and then chime in, "You have very beautiful eyes, ya know that? We'll eye, since i cant see the other one. Why do you keep the other one hidden? you should show them off. I never seen eyes quite that color before. Its really amazing." He would be talking pretty quickly as if he was nervously sputtering what ever came into his mind. Suddonly he would realise how much of an idiot he must seem like and would fall silent looking away again.- LethalTendency: Keiko stared at the boy as he stammered along his lines as he spoke about her, she raised a brow and head tilted a bit before a laugh came form her lips, "slow down there.. i care barely keep up..." she whispered, she then shut her book and tucks it away. She then looked back at him, "A pleasure to meet you.. and... well.. i dont like my eyes..though they run in the family." she muttered and looked away ignoring the question of the clan she was in. She then started to walk away but at a slow pace in case h wished to join her, "im going to the river..." she said simply before continuing on, her cheeks a bit redden by the compliments she heard from him, not use to it at all. LightFang: -Akiyo would double take as he looked up to her when she said she didnt like her eyes. "Thats silly, why dont you like them? I'd love to have eyes like those." His icy blue eyes would stare almost peircingly at hers before she started to walk off. He would watch as she was walking off and would hear her call back about going to the river. His mind would trail to thoughts of if he should follow her or not. would that be creepy? or was she inviting him by telling him. As his mind was spinning circle he would remeber and call out, "Wait you didnt tell me what clan your from!" However it was to late, Akiyo was sure she was out of earshot by now.-